1. Field
The following description relates to a printed circuit board and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with gradual performance improvement, miniaturization, and slimness of electronic products, a high density integrated circuit pattern of a printed circuit board has been demanded. In order to satisfy this demand, a coreless board from which a core board (support board) thicker than an interlayer insulating layer and having high strength is removed is desirable.
The coreless board may be manufactured by preparing a carrier board/core board, building up a required number of circuit layers and insulating layers on the carrier board, and, finally, removing the carrier board.